A Clinical Research Center facility for Adults, with provisions for research on children, has been established in which observations can be carried out by investigators from the several clinical departments and by certain members of the basic science departments. It is the general objective of the Clinical Research Center to provide a facility for careful observation of all types of illness. More specifically it serves to: 1) provide surroundings conducive to accurate measurements of many aspects of disease, as well as observations of normal physiologic and pharmacologic responses. This facility enables evaluation of effectiveness of certain therapeutic agents and of the effects produced by such measures as surgery, delivery, immobilization, exercise or variation in diet; 2) improves and extends the research training facilities of the Medical Center, particularly for post- graduate fellows and trainees; 3) increases the opportunity for cooperative study by various specialists from both clinical and basic science departments; 4) improves the exchange of information between investigators in the same institution by increasing personal contact and rapport. The research center is located in the new University Hospital of the Upstate Medical Center. The space provides an 8 bed unit which includes the director's office, diet kitchen and complete facilities for the research unit. It also provides for Pediatric Research to be conducted in two beds located on the Pediatric Ward.